


You take my breath away

by Chaoticsoul



Category: Good Omens (Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett)
Genre: Idiots in love/ snake/6000 year slow burn/6000 year pining, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: Aziraphale laid still with no worry in the world. Crowley adjusted to the warmth and shifted into his snake form. He silently slithered under the sheets and wasted no time to wrap his tail and lower half of his scaly form around Aziraphale's ankles. His underbelly laid on Aziraphale's thighs and his head rested on the angel's hipbone.





	You take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@angelwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40angelwriter).

Aziraphale's pale skin shone against the dark sheets of his and Crowley's bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. He was resting after a long day. His platinum curls stuck out on his forehead slick with sweat. It was warm in the bedroom so Crowley suggested that Aziraphale should just sleep naked. After careful consideration Aziraphale took off his clothes, folded it, placed it in the cupboard and slipped under the bed's black sheets. 

Crowley decorated their bedroom. It was his idea to use the same theme of his old place for their new bedroom and in return Aziraphale could decorate and furnish the rest of the cottage.   
Aziraphale decided on warm earthy colours, light browns, creams and beige. It was much like the colour pallette he used for his clothing. The colours were soothing and comforting. 

Aziraphale laid still with no worry in the world. Crowley adjusted to the warmth and shifted into his snake form. He silently slithered under the sheets and wasted no time to wrap his tail and lower half of his scaly form around Aziraphale's ankles. His underbelly laid on Aziraphale's thighs and his head rested on the angel's hipbone. 

Crowley was content. He knew that there was no other place that he'd rather be. Aziraphale's body heat coursed through him and he hissed in pleasure. Aziraphale stirred at the sound but then settled down. Crowley's tail curled further up Aziraphale's leg till it wrapped securely around his thick thighs. Crowley paused, not wanting to disturb Aziraphale. Once he knew that the angel was still sound asleep he added pressure to the thighs he was wrapped around. They felt smooth against his rough scales and Crowley couldn't help but let out another hiss. 

Crowley wanted to swallow Aziraphale whole. He wanted Aziraphale within him. He wanted to dislocate his jaw and keep Aziraphale with him right now but the problem was that his love would eventually start digesting and Crowley didn't want that. No matter, there were other ways of feeding on Aziraphale. 

His forked tongue flicked across Aziraphale's hipbone. Quick and experimental licks. As he got bolder, Aziraphale's ragged breathing encouraging him, his tongue swirled in circles around the sensitive area around his hipbone. Crowley knew Aziraphale was ticklish there but he also knew that it was also a turn on so he attacked it relentlessly. 

Crowley wanted to do more than his snake self was capable of doing. He changed back into his human form. Aziraphale groaned from the weight of Crowley on top of him. Their naked bodies were flush against each other, causing friction. 

Crowley, who was still under the sheets, licked his way up to Aziraphale's chest following the path set up for him (which was Aziraphale's happy trail). Aziraphale fisted the sheets in his hands and chewed at his bottom lip. Not enough to bleed though, not yet at least. 

Crowley poked his head out from under the sheets with a smug look on his face. His hands snaked their way from Aziraphale's ankles up his legs, leaving a trail of fire and heat in his wake. His hands stopped to squeeze Aziraphale's succulent thighs. He massaged the flesh looking Aziraphale dead in the eyes as he did. His thumbs drew circles around the sensitive area just next to the hipbone that he licked earlier, a space perfectly fitted for his thumbs to press into. 

He pressed down in the grooves between Aziraphale's hipbones. Aziraphale's hips bucked instinctively. Crowley was enthralled by Aziraphale's beauty in that moment. He barely touched the angel and he was pining. 

From where Crowley was laying, body slotted perfectly between Aziraphale's legs, the black sheets draped around his shoulders, Aziraphale was radiating. He was glowing just for Crowley. 

Crowley marveled at Aziraphale, whose luscious pink lips were parted releasing shallow breaths. His eyelashes fluttered and his arms were tense, strained to keep still. 

Crowley leaned over Aziraphale's lips, his breath fanning against them. Aziraphale lifted his head to join their lips together and sighed from the contact. His hands let go of the sheets to fist in Crowley's auburn hair. Their lips moved rhythmically, mirroring the other's movements. Crowley pulled away to snatch a breath before pressing his lips back onto Aziraphale's. He didn't care that his ridiculous human chest was squeezing, his lungs aching for oxygen. 

His swollen lips latched onto Aziraphale's neck and sucked. The pale skin turned purple and Crowley kissed it softly, delighted with his work. 

With one thought he changed back into his serpent form, the weight forming dimples in Aziraphale's plush body. 

Crowley's tail wrapped around Aziraphale's waist and the snake's head rested on Aziraphale's collarbone. He slithered slightly forward closer to his lover's neck and licked at the bruised flesh. Aziraphale giggled but his breath caught in his throat when Crowley's forked tongue worked faster. Crowley flicked his tongue back into his mouth rested his head back on Aziraphale's collarbone. There he rested. Aziraphale drew out a shaky breath. 

"Oh you always know how to rile me up don't you? Always tempting me."

Aziraphale reached up to stroke his hand up and down Crowley's form, the scales were warm, a pleasant surprise. Crowley hissed in response and wriggled. Aziraphale couldn't contain his fondness and smiled instantly. 

"Goodnight my love." 

The serpent and the angel rested soundly, undisturbed and at peace.


End file.
